Raven and MLP?
by ninjacat5
Summary: All Beast Boy wants to know is what show Raven watches. Will he be prepared for the shocking truth? *WARNING* Contains My Little Pony, so if you hate Bronies, do NOT read!


**HEY people! I am back from being MIA! It has been a while but recently I have dabbled in a new show, My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic. **

**Yes. I'm a Brony! And damn proud lol. Anyways, i got the inspiration while watching Pet Sematary... I hope I'm not the only one who's wondered what would be like if Raven was a brony..**

**Well, on with the Disclaimer: All rights do NOT go to me... unfortunately... Only the plot and ideas... nothing more :'(**

* * *

><p>Beast Boy stood behind the corner, peering around as he watched a shadowy figure head back from the common room. The figure walked quietly towards a room, the door marked with the words 'RAVEN'. The figure opened the door, and with a swoosh from her cloak, stepped into the infinite darkness that engulfed her room. The door slid back into its place, blocking Beast Boy's sight on the girl. He blinked, looking back down the hallway towards the common room, then took a step from his spot. He tiptoed past Raven's room, holding his breath as he did so.<p>

Once he had passed her room, he ran down the corridor and stopped in front of the common room door. He pressed a few buttons on the panel and watched as the door slid back. He walked into the room, the light from the full moon pooling over onto the metal floor.

Beast Boy stared out at the room, weighing his options. He looked towards the kitchenette, which was spotless and untouched. Then he moved to the table and saw nothing amiss. Finally, he looked at the giant TV, and noticed the remote had been moved to the couch. He gasped and smiled at the same time, his pointy teeth shining in the glow. He ran and jumped onto the couch, reaching for the remote as he did so. He turned the TV on and flipped through to the recorded list. He looked through the five categories, each marked with a name of a a resident in the tower.

Beast Boy found Raven's name and paused. The threat Raven had hissed weeks ago when Cyborg had first created the category section ran though his head. "_If any of you, and I mean any of you touch my category, I swear to Azar I will send you to a dimension where you will be maimed and tortured for eternity!"_

Beast Boy chuckled at the threat and clicked on her name. He took the next few minutes and scrolled through the shows she had recorded; a look of shock and awe sprawled across his features.

He turned the TV off and slowly stood up. A wide smile broke across his features as he walked back to his room.

He sat on his bed, shaking his head as he laid down. "_I CAN'T believe this!_" He thought as he drifted off to sleep. "_There is definitely going to be a meeting tomorrow about this…"_

* * *

><p>"So why are we here again?" Robin slouched against the wall, glaring at the green titan. "Star and I plan to go to the park today…" Robin faded as Beast Boy gave him a smile, standing up in the room, before three other people.<p>

"Friend Beast Boy, I would enjoy to hear your news of happiness, but your room does smell," Starfire whispered, earning nods of agreements from Robin and Cyborg. Beast Boy pointed his finger, silencing the group.

"The reason I called this meeting is because I have been paying very, very close attention to Raven and-."

"That's shocking..!" Cyborg stated sarcastically. Beast Boy glared at the man, who ignored the look and wiped a fake tear from his human eye.

"Anyway!" Beast Boy gave Cyborg another glare, "And I noticed that at the same time at night, around 1:30, she goes to the common room, and only for thirty minutes. She's been doing this for about three weeks now and I thought it was really weird, so last night I-." Beast Boy stopped as Robin suddenly stood up straighter and rubbed his face with his green-gloved hand.

"Don't tell me you looked through everything she records!" Robin grumbled, shaking his head in disgust.

"Dude, she's gonna kill you!" Cyborg yelled, chuckling.

"I did not!" Cyborg and Robin stared at Beast Boy, disbelief rolling off of them like waves at the beach. "Ok.. maybe I did, but you'll never guess what I found!"

"This better be good…" Cyborg whispered, shifting his feet as he leaned against the bed frame.

"Oh it is… Raven has only one show she records," Beast Boy's smile widened as he thought of the particular show.

"Well what is it? Wait, if it's porn-," Cyborg started.

"Please, Boyfriend Robin, what is this porn Friend Cyborg speaks of?" Starfire cut him off, staring intently at Robin, who blushed a deep red at the mention of the word. Cyborg and Beast Boy both laughed at Robin's pained expression.

"Um… I'll tell you later…" He whispered.

"More like SHOW you later…" Cyborg whispered, nudging Beast Boy in the ribs, who burst out in laughter. Starfire smiled and nodded quickly at Robin.

"Oh yes! That would be most wonderful! Maybe you can show me at the park today!" Starfire said happily. Robin sighed uncomfortably, nodding.

"Maybe…" He whispered, glaring at Cyborg, who laughed harder.`

"Haha well it's NOT porn, so yeah… what she watches is weirder," Beast Boy brought everyone back on topic.

Robin glared at him. "Will you tell us already?" He hissed, his cheeks still flushed from a few seconds ago.

"She watches 'My Little Pony'!" Beast Boy yelled. Cyborg and Robin's eyes grew to the size of saucers as their jaws dropped to the floor. Beast Boy smiled to himself, proud of their responses.

"No way…"

"Raven? Are you sure?"

"That sounds like a most delightful show!" Starfire stated. " I do not see the problem with… Oh wait… Friend Raven is not one for happy things, and am I correct for saying that that show is a very happy one indeed?" All three boys nodded.

"Are you sure?" Robin questioned. Beast Boy nodded.

"Well I'll be damned. My little sister's a brony. Who would have guessed!" Cyborg chuckled. Robin nodded.

"I will admit… I am shocked, but oh well. We should accept Raven for who she is, and if being a brony is part of who she is, than we should accept that," Robin lectured.

"I agree with Boyfriend Robin!" Starfire said, giving Robin a small kiss on the cheek. Beast Boy gasped at the group.

"So your just gonna let it go?" He stammered. "No teasing?"

"Yes. Now is that all? Star and I really need to go."

"Yeah and my baby needs an oil change," Cyborg added. Beast Boy just stared at the group, who all slowly left the room. Beast Boy blinked once, then turned to his computer, mumbling hateful words about his friends.

"Well, they may not tease her, but I will," He whispered as he typed random letters onto his keyboard. "I will not let this go!"

* * *

><p>Steam rose from the pile of tofu on Beast Boy's plate as he took a seat next to Raven at the table. "Dinnertime!" He exclaimed, nudging Raven, who glared at the contact. "So Rae, I was wondering, who's your favorite pony?" Raven's fork fell onto the porcelain plate, the red sauce from the spaghetti splattering onto her black leotard. "I thought maybe it was Twilight Sparkle, since she likes books like you but-."<p>

"YOU LOOKED AT MY RECORDED EPISODES?" Raven yelled, her eyes turning red with anger. Beast Boy nodded slowly, watching the dark girl. She slowly floated into the air, black energy crackling around her lithe frame. Beast Boy jumped back, terror etched across his face. "HOW DARE YOU?" Beast Boy stood up quickly and looked at the three other Titans, who all froze in fear.

"I'm-m r-really s-sorry Rae…ven! Raven!" Beast Boy whispered, stuttering with fear. Raven glared at him with red, glowing eyes. She started to chant her mantra, but stopped when Beast Boy dashed out of the room, screaming at the top of his lungs.

Raven watched the door for a few minutes, chanting her mantra in an attempt to calm herself down. Once her eyes had changed from the blood red color to the normal violet color, she slowly lowered herself back to the table. She picked up her fork and took a bite of spaghetti, watching the other three, who hadn't moved since Raven's outburst.

"It's Fluttershy, not Twilight Sparkle. And I only watch it for the plot."

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you all think? I hope you like it! So please review! Even if you hate it! But not if your only gonna say "OH EW MY LITTLE PONY! SUCH A STUPID SHOW!" I warned you... TWICE!<strong>


End file.
